ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Blog:Panda-Nin/Mache Nichts, das in Trend ist
Interview mit Hayao Miyazaki bei Ikeda Asato. Veröffentlicht in Neppu Juli 2013 in japanische Sprache. Später wurde der Artikel veröffentlicht *Titel: 憲法をかえるなどもってのほか *Zeitschrift: The Asia-Pacific Journal *Ausgabe: Vol. 12, 36, Nr. 1 *Datum: 08.09.2014 *Übersetzung ins Deutsche: Panda-Nin am 06.10.2014 im Ghibli Wiki Ich wäre ein Patriot geworden, wenn ich früher geboren wäre Ich wurde 1941 geboren, aber konnte mich nicht an den Verfassungsentwurf von Japan erinnernDies fand 1946 statt. Als Kind bin ich fest überzeugt gewesen, dass Japan einen dummen Krieg gekämpft hat. Ich habe nur mitbekommen, dass Leute stolz darüber unterhalten haben, was die japanischen Soldaten an schrecklichen Taten in China verübt haben. Zugleich habe ich mitbekommen, dass Japaner schrecklich nunter Luftangriffe gelitten haben. Der Krieg endet als ich wir Jahre alt wurde. Meine Erfahrung mit dem Krieg ist bisschen anders als die von Isao Takahata, der 6 Jahre älter ist als ich, oder die meiner Frau, die 3 Jahre älter ist. Ich erinnere mich, wie durch ein Luftangriff meine Stadt niedergebrannt hat. Ich bin enttäuscht gewesen, dass wir den Krieg verloren haben. Nach dem Krieg sind viele Amerikaner nach Japan gekommen. Japaner haben sich um die Amerikaner versammelt und schauten sie mit Neugier an. Aber ich als Kind schämteIm Sinne von Schüchternheit mich die Amerikaner nach Kaugummi oder Schokolade zu fragen. Ich habe viele Kriegsbücher gelesen. Zu der Zeit zeigten die Bücher, wie die Menschen bereuten, für das was sie angerichtet haben und die Realität des Krieges, die ansders war als das, was wir geblaubt haben oder gelehrt bekommen haben. Menschen mit verschiedenen Hintergründe, nicht nur die Menschen mit Feuerwaffen an der Front, waren nie Kriegshelden. Sie haben erzählt, dass die japanischen Radare unverlässig waren und wie alles in ein Fehlschlag mündete, ungeachtet ihrer Mühe und Opfer. Es hat keine gute Neuigkeiten gegeben. Habe die Geschichten gehört, wo die Seeleute überlebten, nachdem ihr Schiff gesunken ist. Ich glaubte, dass es ein unnötiger Krieg ist, sogar als Kind. Später habe ich den Roman The Machine Gunners (1975) von Atkinson Westfall gelesen und verstand, was er meinte. Die Hauptfigur des Romans ist ein junger Mann in Kriegszeit. Die Erwachsenen jubeln Krieg! Krieg! zu, ohne den Krieg ernst zu nehmen. Die Hauptfigur verknüpfte durch Ernsthaftigkeit die Grenze zwischen sich und seinem Umfeld. Ich glaube, Westfall ist älter als ich Westfall ist geboren in 1929. Er ist mit nur 63 Jahren gestorben. Nach dem Lesen der Lektüre realisiserte ich mein Wesen. Ich bin ein Mensch, der leidenschaftlich wird und ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es etwas Wichtigeres gibt als mein eigenes Leben und das ich dafür mein Leben opfern sollte. Wenn ich ezwas früher egboren wäre, wäre ich ein leidenschaftlicher Patriot gewesen. Wenn ich noch früher geboren wäre, hätte ich an den Kämpfen teilgenommen und auf dem Schlachtfeld umgekommen. Es war ein Zeitpunkt, wo man realisiert, dass der Krieg nur dazu dient, darin umzukommen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es mich glücklich gemacht hätte. Ich habe ein schlechtes Augenlicht und konnte daher nicht am Selbstmord-Kommando teilnehmen. Vielleicht hätte ich Propagandaplakate oder Mangas gezeichnet. Während dem Krieg hat mein Vater Bauteile für Kriegsflugzeuge hergestellt Dies sind meine Erinnerungen aus der Kindheit nach 1944, in der Zeit wo die Japaner hysterisch gewesen sind. Aber mein Vater ist ein Realist und Nihilist. Er würde sagen, dass ihm die Welt nicht kümmert. Wenn man ihm nur zugehört hat, hat man die Dinge anders gesehen. Mein Vater hat den großen Kanto-Erdbeben, nahe Sumida, überlebt. Viele Menschen sind dabei umgekommen. Er ist stolz auf seine Geschihcte gewesen, dass er im Alter von 9 Jahren seine Schwester bei Hand genommen hat und geflohen ist. Nach dem Luftangriff auf Tokyo, geht er hin, um nach Verwandten zu schauen. Somit hat er die Tragödie zweimal gesehen. Das Studentenleben meines Vaters ist wie aus dem Film Where now are the Dreams of Youth? (1932) von Ozu Yasujiro. Er hat diesen Moment genoßen. Im Krieg hat er seinen Onkel geholfen, indem er als Leiter einer Munitionsfabrik gearbeitet hat. Er hat Geld von der Bank geliehen und sogar 1945 in die Fabrik investiert. Selbst dann als seine Bekannten ihn davon abhalten wollen, weil sie meinten, dass Japan den Krieg verlieren würden. Er hat nicht wissen wollen, was in der Welt geschieht. Vielleicht hat er gedacht, dass er nicht an den Kämpfen teilnimmt und in Betracht gezogen hat die Fabrik beschäftigt zu halten. Er bereute nichts. Natürlich konnte er nicht darauf vertrauen, dass Waffen bestellt werden. Er konnte Löffel aus restlichen Duralium produzieren. Auch wenn sie nicht von guter Qualität sind, aber sie war begehrt gewesen, weil man nach dem Krieg kein Besitztum hat. Er baute seine Firma ab, indem er andere Gesellschaften einlädt und so den Profit mit seinen Arbeitern teilte. Dann eröffnete er eine Tanzhalle in der leeren Fabrikraum. Im ersten Jahr sind einige gekommen, aber es hat in Kanuma gelegen. Ein Zug kommt von Utsunomiya. Nach einer Weile hat er die Kundschaft verloren und hat sein Betrieb geschlossen. Dann geht er nach Tokyo. Ich habe meine Eltern im Blues tanzen zugesehen. Er ist überrascht gewesen, dass ich nicht tanzen konnte, obwohl ich in der Oberstufe gewesen bin. Um die 1935 haben die Menschen gesagt, dass die Wirtschaft vor dem Krieg schlecht gewesen ist, wegen der großen Depression. Aber es ist das goldene Zeitalter der Filme gewesen. Spricht, wenn du eine Arbeit und Geld hast, kannst du dich auch während der Inflation amüsieren. Mein vater hat gesagt, dass es eine großartige Zeit gewesen ist, aber nur für wenige Menschen in Tokyo. Was glaubst du, hat er über den Krieg gedacht? Seiner Ansicht nach hat Stalin gesagt, dass Japaner unschuldig sind. Das war es. Ich habe oft mit ihm gestritten, dass er ebenfalls den Krieg unterstützt hat. Aber er hat nicht das Bedürfnis darüber nachzudenken. Direkt nach dem Krieg hat er sich mit den Amerikanern angefreundet. Sie soagr zu uns eingeladen. Er sagt, dass er die USA vor der SowjetunionHeutige GUS bevorzugt. Ich weiß nicht, warum er die Sowjetunion hasst. Ich glaube, dass er die bisschen Freiheit nicht mochte. Dabei ist er selbst ein freier Mensch (Lachen). In meiner 30er Jahre habe ich ein zweites Mal Japan angeschaut Momentan lese ich HIstory of Showa (2004) von Hando Kazutoshi, was schwer zu lesen ist. Je weiter man liest, umso mehr erfährst du von den schrecklichen Taten der Japaner. Ich verstehe nicht, warum Japan den Krieg mit anderen Ländern provoziert und geführt hat. Hat es keine Alternative gegeben? Es wäre anders verlaufen, wenn Japan nicht das Verbrechen in der Mandschurei verübt hat. Nach dem russischen-japanischen Krieg hätte Japan die Liaodong Peninsula den Chinesen zurückgeben sollen. Japan hat noch nciht mal über diese Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen. Es war in der Imperialzeit gewesen. Vielleicht hätte die anderen Ländern es auch nicht getan. Die Sowjetuinion, England, Frankreich, Niederlande und die USA waren an China interessiert gewesen. Wir können das nicht ignorieren und behaupten, dass Japan die Alleinschuld trägt. Aber es ist merkwürdig, dass Japan gedemütigt wird, wenn es als Letzter daran teilgenommen hat. Wie auch immer, Japan ist ein Dieb. Ich habe von meiner Mutter gehört, wie sie mit ihre Verwandten nach Mandchurei gegangen ist und wie sie sich arrogant benommen haben. Jedes Mal, wenn ich solche Geschihcten höre, war ich überzeugt, dass Japaner keine gute Menschen sind. Wegen all dieser Taten, wollte ich, auch als Erwachsener, keine japanische Lieder singen. Ich habe stattdessen russische Volkslieder gesungen Hayao meint damit insbesonders das russische Lied OroHêK und das japanische Lied Sokoku no tomoshibi no tame ni tatakawan. Ich wünschte es gäbe eine Heimat, die ich lieben könnte. es ist nicht so, dass ich Russland mehr liebe, aber ich habe kein Vertrauen. Ich habe geglaubt, dass es vielleicht wichtigere Dinge gibt als mich selbst. Ich habe Japan erneut betrachtet, nachdem ich in meiner 30er Jahre von meiner Europareise zurück gekehrt bin. In Europa habe ich nur einen kleinen Teil von Schweden gesehen. Nach meiner Rückkehr in Japan, bemerkte ich wie sehr ich die Pflanzen und Natur dieser Insel liebte. Ich hielt Japan für eine wirklich schönes Land, wenn es menschleer wäre. es ist nicht so, dass ich die Nation oder die japanische Flagge verehre, aber ich realisierte wie schön das Land ist. Die moderne Geschichte von Japan kann in einen 40-jährigen Epoche beschrieben werden. Japan hat den russischen-japanischen Krieg gewonnen, nachdem es 40 Jahre davor sich der Welt geöffnet hat in 1865. Die Öffnung hat viel gefordert. Dann hat die imperialistische-militärische Regierung das Land in weiteren 40 Jahren zerstört. Zwischen 1945 und 1985 scheint es, dass Japan sich wirtschaftlich gut entwickelt hat. Nachdem die Blase geplatzt ist, hat Japan sein Ziel verfehlt und wurde depressiv. Wenn Hando Recht hat, gibt es mehr als zwei verlorene Jahrzehnte: Es wird für weitere 20 Jahre anhelten (Lachen). Laut Yoshie Hotta ist die Vergangenheit vor uns und die Zukunft hinter uns. Das was wir vor uns sehen ist die Vergangenheit. Ich verstehe, dass Einige unsere militärische Vergangenheit nicht sehen wollen. Aber wenn du ein Politiker dieses Landes wirst, sollst du darüber gelernt haben und selber versuchen darüber zu lernen. Ansonsten wird man von der globalen Gesellschaft nicht akzeptiert. Was wir erreicht haben, das sollen wir weiter ausbauen Momentan bin ich gegen dem Zusatzartikel der Verfassung. Es steht außer Frage, dass diese Regierung, mit wenig Zusimmung, die Verwirrung ausnutzt, um eigenwillig die Verfassung zu verändern. Das glaube ich wirklich. Rechtlich kann ein neuer Zusatzartikel möglich sein, wenn die Regierung den Artikel 96 ändertDer Artikel 96 ist speziell für den Entwurf von neuen Zusatzartikeln. Durch den Artikel kann ein Gesetz mit einer 2/3-Mehrheit geltend gemacht werden. Das wäre aber gemein. Das sollte die Regierung besser nie tun. Schließlich beeinflusst es die Zukunft des Landes. Es sollte die Meinung möglichst Vieler einbeziehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Meinung der Mehrheit immer richtig ist, baer wenn wir die Verfassung verändern, sollten wir darüber entsprechend diskutieren. Wenn jetzt die Beschlüsse der Poltiker als kontrovers heraustellt, werden sie es ablehnen und sagen, dass sie es nicht so gemeint haben. Ich bin darüber entsetzt darüber wie hochrangige Offiziere und Politiker weder über historisches Bewusstsein noch über standhafte Meinung verfügen. Wer kurzsichtig plant, soll keine Gesetzte verabschieden. Sie beschliessen Regelungen, ohne die Probleme studiert zu haben; sondern spontan oder hören auf Menschen, die oberflächliche Dinge reden. Nachdem der Premierminister Abe auf dem Global Stage entlassen wurde, ändert er schlagartig seine Meinung, dass er im Grunde genommen den Beschluss von Murayama aus 1995 zustimmt Miyazaki meint nicht den Minister Abe Shinzo selbst, sondern den Minister Murayama Tomiichi im Jahre 1995. Nach 15 Jahren von dem Asien-Pzifik-Krieg entschuldigte er sich für das Leiden und den Schaden, die sein Land verursacht hat.. Was meint er mit "Im Grunde"? Ich würde sagen, ob er nicht ganz anderer Meinung gewesen sei. Ich bin sicher, dass die Abertschaft Neologismus aus Abe und Wirtschaft bald vorüber ist. In Betracht des Artikels 9 in der japanische Verfassung, ist es natürlich seltsam eine Streitmacht für Selbstverteidigung zu habenDer Artikel 9 besagt, dass Japaner immer auf den Krieg verzichten als ein souveränes Recht der Nation und der Einsatz einer Streitmacht für das Beenden eines internationalen Streits.. Es ist merkwürdig, aber in seiner Weise klappt es gut. Wir sollen es nicht zu einer nationale Armee machen. Profi-Soldaten sind in Wirklichkeit eine Gruppe von Bürokraten, die nicht vollkommen sind. Ich bin beeindruckt, dass die Streitmacht der Selbstverteidigung zu Katastrophengebiete fahren und Menschen helfen. Sie arbeiten sehr hart und sind freundlich. Sie haben keine Wahl, nicht in den Irak zu gehen. Aber sie haben keinen Schuss abgegeben und haben niemand getötet. Ich finde sie großartig. Nach dem Golfkrieg wurden sie als Minenentschärfer in den Golf geschickt. Aber sie kehrten leise heim, nachdem sie ein Gebiet geräumt haben. Ich sage nichts, aber ich war beruhigt. Wenn ein Krieg beginnt, können wir über die Änderung der Verfassung nachdenken, aber gerade jetzt sollen wir auf Selbstverteidigung konzentrieren. Wir können zu Anfang zurückfallen, aber wir sollen keinen Krieg beginnen oder uns auf unnötigen Level verteidigen. Da unsere Leute nicht an der Weltploitik gewöhnt haben, können sie leicht herum gestoßen werden. Vor langer Zeit habe ich neutrale Länder wie Schweiz und Schweden bewundert. Ich habe nur Heidi im Kopf als ich diese Länder bereiste. Aber die Wirklichkeit ist anders. Sie sind nicht unbewaffent und unbewaffnete Neutralität ist in der Realität eben nicht moglich. Realistisch betrachtet, müssen wir bis zu einer Grenze bewaffnet sein. Aber ich glaube, es ist richtig dies nicht zu tun. Es mag zwar dumm klingen, aber Japan kann heute eine kleine Zahl an Hightech-Panzer besitzen. Ich ahlte es für eine gute Idee, dass wir uns ausrüsten mit Waffen aus Mobile Suit GundamEin beliebte und sehr bekannte Sci-Fi-Animeserie mit Riesenrobotern. (Lachen). Wir wissen, dass die Fähigkeit solche Maschinen zu bedienen top-secret ist. Ich alberne nur rum. Was wir erreicht haben, das sollen wir weiter ausbauen. Diese Menschen, die nach Kontinuität streben, können meinen, dass der Vorkriegs-Japan nicht falsch ist - Aber es war falsch. Wir müssen es in Betracht ziehen. Die schlechte Behandlung der Frau ist eins der Folge des ethnischen Stolzes. Japan sollte dafür sich entschuldigen und Gutmachung leisten. Für regional-übergreifende Diskussion, sollen wir die Bundesländer halbieren oder wir sollen als ein Land zusammenarbeiten. Dieses Problem kann nicht behoben werden, wenn wir mit der International Court of Justice streiten oder um Hilfe bitten. Wie früher Japan expandiert hat, werden auch andere Länder expandieren. Aber wir können nicht jedes Mal Krieg führen. Wichtiger ist, dass Japan ernsthaft an ihre Wirtschaftsstruktur arbeitet. Wir können keinen Krieg in ein Land wie Japan haben, wo es viele Nuklearanlagen gibt. Chinas Aussenpolitik verhält sich zu ihre Innenploitik. Chinas Widersprüche sind die der Welt. Daher können wir keine Probleme lösen, indem wir unsere Amree stärken und die Kräfte der Selbstverteidigung zu eine nationale Armee machen. Das Wichtigste ist, wie wir unsere Wirtschaftstruktur verändern Als Staat ist es wichtig die Menschenrechte zu beschützen. Das ist eine Säule der japanischen Verfassung. Menschen wie Yozo Horigome haben gesgat, dass Japan von Beginn an nicht die fundamentale Idee der Menschenrechte hat. Die Welt spricht zwar von Menschenrechte, aber sie haben unter Japaner keine Gültigkeit. Vor seinem Tod, sagte Horigome, dass wir die Idee der Buddha-Werdung (jp. issaishujoshitsubussho)In Deutschen ist es mit Nirvana zu vergleichen. anwenden können. Ryotaro Shiba schlägt vor die Ehre (jp. na wo oshimu), das Ideal der Kamakura-Krieger, anzuwenden; aber ich glaube nicht, dass es funktioniert. Yohie Hotta hat eine ganz andere Idee. Meinerseits glaube ich, wenn selbst die Japaner in unsere Kultur nicht die gleiche Meinung teilen, dass es nichts Besseres als Menschenrechte gibt. Ein isoliertes Land im Fernen Osten, sind wir bis jetzt ohne dies zurecht gekommen. Aber wir brauchen eine gemeinsame Sprache mit der Welt, wenn wir uns globalisieren. Wir müssen diese Sprache in unsere Tradition und Kultur finden. Wie ich schon früher erwähnt habe, müssen wir wirklich über unsere Wirtschaftsstruktur Gedanken machen. Wir können keine Gesellschaft gründen, wo Mneschen konsumieren und alle in Servicedienste tätig sind - ohne die Erfüllung für das, was wir essen, tragen und erarbeitet haben. Wir verlieren den Bezug zur Realität, wenn wir nur für Geld arbeiten, um es auszugeben. Einige Menschen versuchen die wirkliche Dinge zu erfühlen, aber es sind Wenige. Zum Großteil sind sie überarbeitet und gehen heim, um fernzusehen und E-Mails zu lesen, das nicht wirklich einen Sinn hat. Das marktorientierte System, das die heutige Welt präsentiert, funktioniert nicht gut. Wir müssen uns fragen, wie wir 3 Bananen nur für 100 Yen bekommen. Es ist doch beschämend Kleider zu tragen, die im Ausland hergestellt wurden, um sie dann ohne schlechtes Gewissen wegzuwerfen. Dies wird nichts Gutes ergeben. Früher haben Mütter Kleider für ihre Kinder gemacht, aber heute gibt's viele Mütter, die weder mit Nadel und Fäden verwenden können. Sie würden vielleicht nicht mal wissen, ein Feuer anzumachen. Wenn ihre Männer nicht rauchen, haben sie weder Feuerzeug noch Streichholz. Ich glaube nicht, dass diese Menschen in diese Welt überleben. Es ist unmöglich. Sie können nicht mal einen Knoten machen. Lass mich sagen, dass es immer dumme Menschen gibt, die nach einer Wiedereinführung der Wehrpflicht rufen. Sie sind meist jünger als ich. Sie haben nie den Horror einer Wehrpflicht selbst erlebt. Ihnen will ich sagen, dass sie den Vortritt haben, unabhängig ob sie 15 oder 60 Jahre alt sind. Wenn sie nicht gehen wollen, sollten sie ihre eigene Söhne und Enkeln schicken. Dann würden sie verstehen, was Wahrpflicht bedeutet. Diese Menschen sollen ihre Vorstellung aufgeben, dass sie richtig leben und dass Andere es nicht tun. Wehrpflicht ist das Schlimmste. Wir sollten uns an die Wehrpflicht erinnern, wo junge Menschen in (süd)korea misshandelt werden. Es ist nicht nur das Sammeln von Gewehren und die jungen Menschen zum Marschieren hinauszuschicken. Wir können kein Krieg führen in so einem überfüllten Gebiet. Japan ist kein Land, wo man Krieg führen kann. Mache Nichts, das in Trend ist Die Verfassung stellt ein Ideal dar. Auch wenn es verbessert wird, wird es nicht die Armut senken. Doch wegen der Verfassung, stehen wir unter einem Schutz und die wirtschaftliche Entwicklung wurde in der Nachkriegszeit gestärkt. Wir können ausländische Länder damit helfen, schließlich sieht man heute in Japan kaum noch hungernde Menschen. Ohne nationale Krankenversicherung wären wir in Schwierigkeiten und hätten kaum einen Arzt gesehen. Die meisten Menschen der Animationsindustrie hätten keinen Zahnarzt gesehen (Lachen). Bis zu einer gewissen Zeit glaube ich, dass Politiker des rechten Flügels viel versuchen das Versprechen des NAchkriegszeit zu erfüllen: Eine Gesellschaft, wo alle Menschen gleich sind. Wenn die Wirtschaft stagniert, fangen die Menschen an zu sagen, dass das Sozialsystem schlecht ist. Es wird immer Menschen geben, die die Vorteile des Systems nutzen. Es wäre aber falsch sie zu entfernen. Ich verstehe, dass die Verwalter und Beamte in finanzielle Schwierigkeiten sind. Sie haben besonders Probleme in Sozialleistungen. Ich spüre es, wenn ich das Budget von Tokorozawa, wo ich lebe, sehe. Wir werden ärmer. Es gibt nichts, was wir dagegen tun können. Statt über zukünftige Hoffnung zu sprechen, sollen wir mehr Beachtung schenken wie erfüllend unser Beruf ist, wie entspannend unsere Zeit mit Freunden ist, wie erleichternd ist unsere Ehemänner zu sehen und Vieles mehr. Heute suchen die Menschen in diesen Dingen ihren Lebenssinn. Es gibt keine Garantie für unsere Zukunft. Dies würde uns nicht ermuntern (Lachen). Aber Menschen leben eigentlich auf diese Weise. Ich habe eine Kinder-Tagesstätte für den Tag bei meiner Arbeitsstelle eingerichtet. Es hat wunderbare Ergebnisse. Es war großartig für mich. Wenn ich die Kleinen umher wandern sehe, fühle ich mich motiviert mich zu ihnen zu gesellen. Wenn ich über ihr Erwachsen-Werden denke, fühle ich mich bestürzt. Wir können nicht sagen, dass sie nicht geboren werden soll. Wir sollten und können neues Leben feiern. Wir können nicht sagen, dass wir irgendwie schaffen werden ... Ich glaube wir können Japans Population schrumpfen lassen. Ich meine eine adequate Bevölkerung liegt bei 35 Mio. In Betracht der technologischen Entwicklung in der Landwirtschaft kann die Bevölkerung etwas größer sein, aber nicht 50 Mio. Momentan leben über 100 Mio. Deshalb kann Japan Animes produzieren. Die Anime-Industrie kann nicht auf einen kleinen Markt existieren. Wenn die Population schrumpft, wird es keine Anime-Industrie geben. "Ewiger Riese" ist lächerlich. Es wird auch kein "Ewiger Ghibli" geben. Es wird alles aufhören, wenn der Ghibli-Produzent Toshio Suzuki aufhört zu funktionieren (Lachen). Die letzten Worte von mir sind: "Mache Nichts, das in Trend ist." Dies ist ebenfalls für Animes wahr. Wenn du dem Trend folgst, bist du zu spät. Menschen sagen, dass sie unsicher sind. Aber ich würde sie fragen, ob es eine Zeit gibt, wo die Menschen nicht unsicher sind. Die Situation hat sich nicht sehr verändert. Es ist ok, solange wir gesund bleiben. Wenn wir keine Arbeitsplatz haben, sollten wir eins erschaffen. Man wird ängstlich, wenn Andere ängstlich werden. Daher empfehle ich nicht die Dinge zu tun, die Andere bereits getan haben. Über die Journalistinnen Ikeda Asato ist Assistentin eines Professors für Kunst, Geschihcte und Musik an der "Fordham University" in New York und arbeitet auch für den Asia-Pacific Journal. 2014 bis 2016 ist sie "Bishop White Postdoctoral Fellow" der "Royal Ontario Museum" in Toronto, wo sie eine Ausstellung von Ukiyo-e-Holzdrucke organisiert hat. Co-Editorin ist Ming Tiampo und Aya Louisa McDonald von "Art and War in Japan and its Empire: 1931-1960" (Leiden: Brill, 2012). Sie arbeitet gerade an einem Monograph, das die Beziehung zwischen japanische Kunst und dem Krieg in der 30er Jahre bis in die frühe 40er Jahre thematisiert. Anmerkungen Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag